Foreign Import
Foreign Import'' was'' a series in which James and Aleks (and later other Cow Chop members) play imported games, watch movies and eat foods from foreign countries. Alec announced at the end of "A REAL BRITISH TEA PARTY", that the series would end on that episode, which featured ex-creature Dex as well. Episodes Trivia * The series used to be called "Foreign Import Gameplay" before being changed to just "Foreign Import" due to James and Aleks doing activities on the series other than playing games. A few being watching movies, gambling, and even eating other foods. * The first episode of Foreign Import wasn't even gameplay; it was an interactive movie. * Attack on Titan was the only game played that was eventually released in the U.S. * Indian Terminator is the first episode where James and Aleks eat foreign foods * In "Chinese Panda in Chinatown", James was kicked off set by and Aleks and was replaced by Asher. * Episode 8 is also the first time James and Aleks went off set to visit an area related with the episodes country of topic. Quotes * "I just wanted to watch an imported movie" '- James * ''"I'm gonna kill them all! I'm gonna get revenge...for my mother!!" - Aleks and James'' * '"I bet you couldn't watch the Bee Movie but every time they say bee, the entire Star Wars film series plays but every time you see a lightsaber, the entire Lord of the Rings series plays backwards but everytime you see Frodo, the Bee Movie plays." '- Aleks, to James * "There's really no point in trying to make sense of it all" '- James'' * ''"If you don't want anymore of that, we have some of this lovely...shit" '- Aleks * "China, uhhhh...is a giant ball of pollution. Right?" '- Asher'' Translations ''At the bottom of the description in each Cow Chop video there are two phrases (sometimes one), both in a different language that are sometimes related to that video. | The following are the translations for each video. NOTE: Most of these are meant to not make any sense. JAPAN WORLD CUP | Episode 1 # Cebuano '→ '''English '- "Therefore, I believe we need much this video in terms of translation. I mean we play foreign games of probably pretty fucked. Last time when we played "Cho Aniki" We nearly died, just that I think the same will happen in this series due time." # 'Filipino → English '- "Foreign imports are not the same as the foreign import virgin hair thing. That is just plain weird." '''TOILET KIDS KARATE | Episode 2 # Cebuano → English '- ''"I felt really dizzy, have a hot liquid all over my face, I was not sure if it was the mac and cheese from lunch, or something a lot more sinister. I'm always on the verge of puking, and around these people do not help either. pressure giving me stomach ulcers and I feared for my life." # 'Spanish → English '- "If you are translating this, eat shit." '''ATTACK ON TITAN | Episode 3 # Afrikaans → English '- ''"What about anime and learning that goes hand in hand? Anime can even hurt the softest of men and learning creates such an importance that it can also make people get heavy. Together the combo creates juicy liquids that can only be satisfied with rule 34." # 'Italian → English '- "A tragic story of two crayons, one gets used everyday by a baby who loves color, the other, is never used. Why is it that some crayons are simply never used? Are you ugly colors? If so, why do they exist? These poor crayons have to wait long until the day they are used, which is unfair! Fighting Pencils!" '''HENTAI PHOTOGRAPHER | Episode 4 # Russian → English '- ''"You know that, in fact, Hentai is not so bad. Why do you need a real girl when you can get yourself one of them hentai girl. They will always love you no matter what." # 'Spanish → English '- "In fact, I have a body collection from my previous ones. They were all the best Waifus until they aged, and were rubbery, and somewhat crunchy. Whenever the last anime came out I had to make it warmer than my Waifu." '''DIRTY HORSE RACE GAMBLING | Episode 5 # Japanese → English '- ''"I ride a cow girl and ride a good me. I want to catch your cow with a big cow anal and want to ride me all night. Thank you very much. I love cows sex." # 'Japanese → English '- "Licking my cow's nipples. Stuff your horse's juice in my mouth. Will not you stop stopping the spill until all the cow and horse juice is in me? Let's make you twilight all night." '''INDIAN TERMINATOR | Episode 6 # Czech → English '- ''"The woodcutter used to evade suspicion of imminent misfortune and now it is used as a kind of tongue-in-the-face expression for when someone was lucky, which means that one should be careful to avoid the misfortune that may follow." # 'Norwegian → English '- "Is it illegal to respond to foreign films? Probably not as illegal as many of the things we do in the Cow Chop house." '''SOUTH KOREAN CULTURE | Episode 7 # Bosnian → English '- ''"Steven Seagal is a recognized movie star and a fighter, but have you heard of the scandal had to Disney World? Apparently he went to splash mountain during a tour of the Magic Kingdom at the end of May this year. As time went on the run all seemed normal, except then got everyone to ride smelled something horid. Apparently Steven Seagal is a massive shit on driving causing it to be shut down for 15 minutes, and the staff had to clean and disinfect the ride. He's a legend in every sense." '''CHINESE PANDA IN CHINATOWN | Episode 8 # 'Chinese → English '- "According to the Chinese Ministry of Health, industrial pollution has made cancer the main cause of death in China. Every year, ambient air pollution can only cause hundreds of thousands of citizens to die. China has 500 million people without safe, clean drinking water. Well, they at least know how to take care of giant pandas!" # 'Japanese → English '- "Compared with China, Japan is much cleaner. Overall air quality and drinking water is good. Pollution in China is from automobiles, but mainly from burning coal (especially in the winter when temperature goes down and more power is needed)." Category:Series